


Study Issues

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Issues

It was 3 am on a Friday morning, and Fukiko was still in the library. She was studying for a test that was scheduled later on that same morning, and she still felt she wasn't ready. She just had to beat Kouhei's score, she just had to. He'd never let her live it down if she didn't. It was a competition of one upmanship, and she just wasn't going to lose this time.

"Wow, fukiko, what are you still doing up?" a voice called out, louder than should be in a library. especially at 3 in the morning. it caused fukiko to jump. frustrated, she looked over in the direction of the voice, only to see her best friend toru.

"toru, what are you doing here so late?" fukiko questioned.

"I could ask you the same question. Do you know what time it is?"

"Only 3 o'clock."

"Am." toru said flatly.

"look, I'm studying for a test, and I need quiet. If you don't need anything, please leave."

"Just how long have you been studying for? I haven't seen you around for most of, well, yesterday."

"I came in around noon."

"wow. Uh, don't you think you should rest then? that seems like more than enough studying to me."

"No, you don't understand, I have to win."

toru blinked, "Win what?"

"I have to beat kouhei. Plus, it's not like I'm the only person still in here."

"uh, yeah, you are. besides me of course, and the librarian, but that's only because you haven't left."

"Let her earn her pay, I'm not leaving until I feel ready." fukiko grumped.

"how are you going to win anything if you're half asleep? You're going to get to class, get your test, and then turn in a paper full of drool. Go back to your dorm and get some rest." toru scolded.

fukiko ignored her, turning back to her book. Toru reached over and slammed the book shut. a half hearted "shhh" was heard from around the corner from the, most likely sleeping, librarian.

"Why did you do that? you made me lose my page!" fukiko exclaimed.

"you're not only losing your page, but your book as well." toru said, taking the book in her arms. "you are not getting it back until you go back to your dorm and get some sleep."

"Toru, you don't understand!" fukiko cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Woah, w-why the waterworks?"

"i need to do well on this test! i only took this class to beat kouhei!"

"Fukiko, listen to me. Get ahold of yourself. Things will work out. You've studied over 15 hours for this test, trust me you are ready."

Fukiko, sniffed, wiping away the tears. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now c'mon let's get you back to the dorms."

Fukiko nodded, following her.

"Can I have my book back now?"

"I'll think about it when we get there."

The time of the test finally rolled around, and after some rest, fukiko felt ready to go. upon entering the classroom, she saw many people with their heads in their books studying. one head in general, of pink hair, was kouhei. he also had his head down, but not in a book. He seemed to have fallen asleep! That same night, kouhei stayed up studying just as she had. Instead of being moderately rested, he was absolutely exhausted. fukiko thought she had this one in the bag. The moment she sat down though, and the test started, she managed to nod off herself.

No one aced the test that day. No winners, only a couple of sleepy losers.

The end.

 


End file.
